I Can't Believe the Present
by mylife13
Summary: Laura and Ross are split up. Then they meet on the set of Austin and Ally. What! Confused read please
1. Chapter 1

Laura's POV

I was just sitting there, board out of my brain thinking over and over again 'hurry up I don't have time for this I just wanna have an ice cream' I was in a detention and the ice cream van was outside. I had been craving one all day but somebody just happened to punch me in the arm and annoyed me so I punched that somebody back. So here I am with that somebody in a stupid detention just wanting one ice cream. It was so hot and I was sweating like anything just wanting the cold weather to come back. I know that sounds really weird but it was that hot. I don't even know but I felt somebody staring at me. I turned around and saw the so called somebody who go me here in the first place just staring at me. I turned back around thinking what that meant. The teacher suddenly looked up at the time then said "You have another 10 minutes" Seriously 10 minutes u have got to be kidding I feel like I have been here for days already. Is it to much to get one ice cream or at least an ice cold drink I shouted as loud as I possibly could in my head.

I turned around to look at clock but then locked eyes with the somebody that got me here in the first place. We both just played it off like we were looking at the clock. But I couldn't help but think I saw something I couldn't make out in his eyes. I kept thinking and thinking and thinking.

"You can go now" our teacher said in a board expression and I ran out the room and down the stairs of the school to exit the building to the ice cream. Finally!

I asked for my normal single cone with flake and strawberry and bubble gum sauce with sprinkles and was about to pay the man when I felt somebody grab my arm and say "I'll pay."

It was Ross he was the 'somebody' that had gotten me in trouble. I had known him since I was 10 and we had a friend-hate relationship. I mean he could be really sweet when you just need somebody to talk to and I was by myself but with other people he can be a jerk. A sweet hot jerk. Wait What! I pushed the thought to the back of my mind and replied "umm thanks" because he had already payed and got himself one.

"You didn't have to do that you know."

"I know but I owe you I owe you a lot you help we everything and well I thought I would pay you back. I know it was something small but I figured that I know you leaving to go to a pro school and well this is just something small to say good bye and well sorry for everything."

I smiled I had no reply. We walked home together just talking about our whole lives and my freak out session when I first saw him and his brother in the reception of my soon-to-be old school.

**_Hope you enjoyed this is my first story so yeah. I will update soon._**


	2. Chapter 2

Laura's POV:

Ross and I are just walking home now. Did I forget to mention we are next door neighbours? We always hung out but it would usually be with his brother who was like my best friend you could call him my brother. But Ross I don't know what to call him. If I call him a friend I would think of it as an understatement, if I said enemy I would think but sometimes we get along and if I said brother-like I would think I don't think of him like that. So I figured my feelings are all messed up and I don't know why well I do I just don't want to admit it.

When I first met him it was because I just moved here and we were unpacking when there was a knock at the door. It was his mum and dad welcoming us to the neighbourhood. It was really awesome because I was walking round the neighbourhood to get to know everything when he saw me and introduced me to his friends. They started teasing him about me being his girlfriend and well I didn't really mind because he was cute and to be honest I didn't really care. But I'm pretty sure that's where we started to tease each other and well we use to hang out with our friends but never alone it was always with somebody so we never really got to talk like this unless we were forced to.

But walking home with him today well right now made me realise I have some sort of feelings for him. I like him. Like like like him. I smiled at the thought then looked back him. "So you know I'm pretty sure I flopped the French test we had." I said to him just going with the flow. He replied back with a smile then said "You always say that then get one of the top levels." "I don't know what you're talking about. Your always like I don't get it help me. Then when it's explained you're like oh I knew that because you just wanted to waste time."

I looked at him and saw the smile on his face. He shoved me then started running. "Oh it's on" I shouted at him and ran after him. I knew I wouldn't catch him but I might as well try.

Suddenly he came to a halt I ran up to him and saw tears streaming down his face looking at something in the distance. I turned to see where he was looking. There I saw his girlfriend Steph lip locking with my boyfriend Jay. I was beyond furious.

Then everything after that was a blur all I remember was running as far as possible with Ross in the distance screaming. I collapsed on my bed wishing I was never born.

I put my headphones in hoping to just get away from the world.

The next thing I know my alarm is going off on my phone. I must have fallen asleep I checked the time and it was time for my last day at school.

I let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding and got ready for school not bothering what I looked like but just hoping I would never see Jay or Steph again even though I know it was never gonna happen because they are in all my classes. Then one thought came to my mind. Ross. He must be heartbroken he loved Steph he told me he did. Let's just hope I can get through this day then I never have to see Jay or Steph again. But I will miss my friends I will miss Shor.

I made my way to school not having a care in the world. I walked into class just in time with everybody staring at me. Ross was just putting his bag down and still had his coat on so I knew he just came in. we locked eyes then I looked back at the class to see them staring Ross and I with a look that said 'What happened? Have you been crying?'

_**Thanks for reading I will update soon and please tell me what you think.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Laura's POV

I saw Ross put his bag down then walk over to our form tutor. Unfortunately, my seat was next to Jay. I started walking over there when I heard my form tutor say "Laura you sit next to Ross today" I walked over to the seat next to Ross and said "Hey" he replied back with a simple hi. "Thank you convincing miss to change my seat"

"Well I didn't want to sit next to Steph but I can I just say why did you run off crying?"

Jay and I kept our relationship a secret so Ross must be really confused.

"Jay and I were dating" I said he gave me a sympathetic smile "Ross I heard you screaming what were you saying" he was about to tell me when I interrupted him "sorry have to do something first" I gave him and evil smirk and walked up to my form tutor asking her if she could get my folder. She walked out of the classroom and I started talking.

"Hey guys listen up." I said with a smirk on my face. "So I just wanted to say I will miss you all seems as it's my last day. Well I will miss you all except for Steph and Jay. You might wanna know why. Well as you all know both me and Ross have been crying but there is a very very good reason. So as you know Steph and Ross were dating and as u DIDN'T know me and Jay have been dating." I heard gasps and look over at Jay with a smirk. "But you see Jay I am breaking up with you because well you and Steph cheated on both Ross and I. I was there and to be honest I hope Ross punched you. But I know he didn't because he is a gentleman unlike you. So I just wanted to tell all my class mates that Jay is a lying little dog." I walked back to my seat after my outburst. I looks at Ross and said "So are you gonna answer my question?" he looked taken back but answered anyway "I was screaming at them because well they cheated on me I mean us and well I just wanna say god damn it you know how to embarrass somebody you did a great job" and then he did something I never thought he would ever do he kissed me on the cheek. I blushed and said "Thanks. I really am gonna miss you" "Well we always have today and well then there's always technology"

Today went by really fast and well to fast. I said my final goodbyes and now I am on my way to New Orleans America without anybody. Goodbye my home town goodbye London Goodbye England and goodbye UK. I will truly miss you. 'Till next time.

_**Tell me what you think and I will update**_.


End file.
